call your name
by un nuovo angeli
Summary: despues de todo el amor no dura para siempre nosotros eramos felices pero todo cambio nuestra felicidad se desmorono lentamente pensar en como todo cambio rapidamente -sasunaru -


Este es mi primer fic así que sean suaves conmigo la canción se llama call your name de shingeki no kyojin naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto si fuera mío fuera yaoi pero bueno la canción se llama call your name sinceramente este fic es para el bombardeo sasunaru 2 aunque no sé si ya paso pero bueno espero que les guste

Después de todo la muerte llego a mi amado recuerdo ver como sostenía mi mano mientras mis lágrimas caían en la sábana blanca perdía su fuerza veía como me regalaba su última sonrisa mientras me susurraba – te amo – suavemente esas palabras que me dolían más el sabia la realidad que moriría después de todo los doctores ya no pueden hacer nada

Ella dejó de respirar hace un mes

Está su foto en la pared

Y eso me recuerda

Cuando ella me traía el café, su sonrisa

Me gustaría poder estar con ella hasta mi último día

Sentí como apretaba mi mano lo mire no me importaba que me viera que me estaba rompiendo vi como unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras sonreía – recuerdas cuando nos conocimos sasuke – susurro mientras veía el techo perdidamente apreté su mano – como lo voy olvidar dobe – apreté mis dientes siento como tronaban como olvidar como nos conocimos

Ella dijo que me dio todo su amor

Soñamos una nueva vida

Algún lugar para estar en paz

Pero las cosas cambiaron de pronto

Perdí mis sueños en este desastre

Apreté su mano recordando que el muy idiota llego tarde y me tiro sin querer mi café recuerdo que siempre anda detrás mío en cada viaje y el cada trato después de casi dos años al fin me atreví a pedirle que saliera conmigo nuestra cita término siendo un desastres terminamos en una comisaría para cuando salimos comenzó a llover aunque lo veía feliz recuerdo que al día siguiente me dijo que esperaba que la segunda cita fuera así comenzamos salir más seguido

Estoy llorando

Extrañando a mi amor

Yo no tengo el poder

A mi lado para siempre

Sentí como movió su mano para unirla junto a la mía para mirar nuestros anillos los que nos ataban para siempre para toda la vida hasta que las muertes nos separe en salud y la enfermedad mire como los miraba perdidamente mientras apretaba mi mano para ver como caían las cristalinas lágrimas de su ojos para comenzar a soltar unos sollozos cerré mis ojos tenía que ser fuerte por el – sasuke – pronuncio abrí mis ojos – ¿qué pasa? – Pregunte mientras acariciaba su rubios cabellos -quiero hablar con itachi – pronuncio mientras seguía sollozando – claro- me levante soltando su mano para caminar a la sala de espera

Oh ¿Dónde está mi amor?

Y no tengo ningún poder

Estoy de pie solo ¡No puede ser!

Llamando tú nombre

Itachi pronuncie para que se levantarse de su asiento para caminar hacia mí – quiere hablar contigo – nos encaminamos a su cuarto para abrir la puerta y verlo ver como tenia perdida su mirada en el techo – naruto – pronuncie para cercarme para acariciar su mejilla – iré a traer café – dije mientras salía del cuarto cerrado la puerta para apoyarme en ella

-Naruto –

-Itachi quiero que me hagas un favor -

-Que pasa-

-Quiero que cuides a sasuke cuando yo me vaya –

-Naruto no digas eso los doctores harán lo posible –

Itachi… yo no soy idiota yo sé que me estoy desangrando internamente –

Naruto – oí como salía un sollozo de mi hermano

Pegue mí frente a la puerta mientras apretaba mis puños para comenzar a llorar

Le dije "Te di todo mi amor a ti"

Soñamos una nueva casa

Algún lugar para estar en paz

Pero las cosas cambiaron de pronto

Perdí mis sueños en este desastre

Itachi cuídalos bien – la voz de mi amado se quebraba apreté mis dientes no podía hacer nada ya no quedaba mucho tiempo le di un golpe a la puerta mientras sollozaba me deslice para quedar agallado para esconder mi rostro de mis rodillas sentí como mi celular vibraba y paraba repitiéndose unas cuantas veces lo saque para mirar la pantalla "deidara"

\- alo – pronuncie

\- papiii ya vendrás – oí la voz de mi hijo me quede helado mientras me tapaba la boca para no sollozar

Si solo estoy dejando a tu mami en el aeropuerto va …. Aun largo viaje – pronuncie mientras cerraba los ojos

Okey papa me puedo despedir de el tío dei se quiere despedir papa – me levante el piso para limpiar un poco mi cara y entrar

No sabemos lo que está mal esta noche

Nadie tiene un lugar donde esconderse

Nadie queda y no hay nadie a quien seguir

Todo lo que sé es que mi vida se ha ido

Entre ver como mi hermano lloraba ver como mi amado lloraba sentí como el alma se me rompía cada minuto era importante no sabíamos cuánto tiempo le quedaba

-naruto – pronuncie

Que pasaa – pronuncio entre sollozos

Es menma quiere hablar contigo – pronuncie

Sentí como el pecho me apretaba sentí como todo o que habíamos construidos se desmoronaba poco a poco mire como naruto se tapaba la boca para no sollozar más fuerte lo abrace pegándolo a mi sintiendo como mi camisa se mojaba se separó poco a poco de mi para contestar

Que pasa bebe –

¡mami! – un grito sonó del otro lado

Dime mi cielo –

Mami espero que te vaya muy bien en el viaje que vas a ser y que me traigas muchas cosas –

Sentí como naruto apretaba mi camisa oía los pequeños sollozos que soltaba mi hermano

Claro –

Bueno mami tio dei quiere hablar contigo –

Naruto….. –

Dei …..-

Quiero.. que tee vaya muy bien .. –

Claro que si dattebayo

…. – unos sollozos se oían del otro lado de la línea

Tío dei no llores mami regresara pronto –

Es verdad menma bueno naruto te quiero adiós hermanito –

Adiós mami –

Estoy llorando

Extraño a mi amor

Yo no tengo el poder

A mi lado para siempre

Mire a como naruto tenía la cabeza gancha

Sasuke quiero que lo cuides –

Naruto estarás bien –

No sasuke ya no tengo mucho tiempo –

¡! NARUTO ¡ -

Se acomodó en la cama para agarrar mi mano y apretarla suavemente

Te amo – susurro

Naruto – pronuncie

Te amo – susurro

Yo también dobe y siempre lo hare –

Levanto su rostro para darme una sonrisa tierna mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Te amo teme

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo sosteniendo mi mano con la de el par apoyarme mi frente en la cama hasta un sonido me saco de la tranquilidad

Pimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..- oí

Mire a naruto asustado sentí como dejo de apretar mi mano

Narutooo- susurre para apretar su mano

Narutooooo – volví a pronunciar más alto

NARUTOOOO – un grito salió para agarrar su mano

Amor no me hagas esto no te vayas – pronuncie antes de ser quitado por una enfermero

Caí de rodillas al ver el cuerpo inter de mi esposo las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas me sentí tan vacío tan solo me levante para quitar a los doctores del lugar y acercarme a naruto acaricie sus mejillas para acercarme a su rostro y ver una para sonrisa me acerque a su frente darle un beso

Adiós dobe – susurre

Oh ¿Dónde está mi amor?

Y no tengo ningún poder

Estoy de pie solo ¡No puede ser!

Llamando tú nombre


End file.
